


In Her Honor

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [248]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I guess this is me thanking you and telling you that I'll do whatever I can to keep your mom safe and happy, in your honor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 August 2016  
> Word Count: 481  
> Prompt: jump  
> Summary: "So I guess this is me thanking you and telling you that I'll do whatever I can to keep your mom safe and happy, in your honor."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eleven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story really has nothing to do with its prompt, and I'm okay with that. Sometimes the characters rolled just decide to take me in a totally different direction. The vast majority of the time, I'm more than happy to follow them and their train of thought. This was one of those times.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.

Simone settles next to the headstone and starts to pluck the dead flowers from the vase. As she does this, she adds in the blooms she's brought, working to arrange all of them into as pleasing an array as possible. While she works, the words come unbidden.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what was fair about you dying that night. Within twenty-four hours, I was the one dying, but then I wasn't. It's been almost three months since that night, and I still wake up with night sweats. Your mom has been so good to me during all this crap. She's sat with me almost every single night since it happened. I think she did it initially as a thank you for me doing what I could to try to save you, for letting her know that you needed her. After that? I don't know…"

She goes quiet for a bit, fiddling with the weeds in the grass around the headstone, adding them to the bag with the dead flowers. She does her best to take slow, deep breaths to calm herself and push the memories back behind their door again, like Davie's been teaching her.

"The flashbacks hit me at really weird times now," she finally says, voice husky with unshed tears. "When I know they're coming, I can try to do the breathing techniques my shrink taught me. They usually work, you know? They're working now, which is good because I'd hate to totally break down here in the open. I prefer my breakdowns in the privacy of the estate, especially my own room. But sometimes they sneak up on me and it's like I'm paralyzed in fear. For the longest time, I couldn't look into a mirror without seeing a gaping wound where the bullet hit my forehead. Sometimes that still hits me hard, but I've mostly learned to see past the illusion.

"Okay, I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this, Veronica, but I guess I just wanted to thank you for your mom. She isn't replacing you with me, and I'm not replacing my mom with her. But I think helping me is her way of dealing with her grief over losing you. That hit her really hard, and I had to reach out to try to help her, too. We're all turning into this weird family unit, and I know your mom and I would love to have you be a part of it if you could. I-- I'm sorry, that sounded really cheesy and crass. You are a part of our family unit, Veronica. Your mom's memories keep you alive in a way, and I think that's going to be how we are for a while. So I guess this is me thanking you and telling you that I'll do whatever I can to keep your mom safe and happy, in your honor."


End file.
